Gestos
by milo-g
Summary: Disfrutaba esos roces con su piel, que él fingía que no eran adredes y que ella fingía no sentir, pero que a ambos les encantaba. Beruani. Drabble. UA.


¡Buenas madrugadas!

Aquí está un drabble Beruani, no hay que decir, les tenía ganas (?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son Isayama Hajime. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Disfruten.

* * *

Cuando Annie dormía, todo parecía iluminarse para él.

Su rostro se relajaba, estaba en paz y se veía hermosa, casi un poco más que lo usual. Pero eso no era todo, podía darse el lujo de mirarla, de contemplarla sin restricciones. A veces, incluso corría los cabellos que caían en su rostro, o se daba el lujo de acariciarle la mejilla. Amaba ver ese atisbo de sonrisa que ella soltaba entre sueños ante las suaves caricias que él le daba.

Pero una de las mejores partes de cuando ella se dormía, es que él, y solo él, era el encargado de llevarla a su cama. Cargarla en sus brazos, rozar apenas su piel antes de abrazarla y llevarla.

―Annie ―susurró, acariciando su espalda tratando de despertarla con lentitud ―, te quedaste dormida mientras estudiabas.

Ella ni siquiera abrió los ojos, se levantó perezosamente, y estiró sus brazos para abrazarlo. Bertholdt la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su cama. La acostó, le quitó la sudadera que siempre usaba, sus botas y su pantalón. Ella no estaba del todo dormida, sabía lo que él hacía. Disfrutaba esos roces con su piel, que él fingía que no eran adredes y que ella fingía no sentir, pero que a ambos les encantaba.

Sintió cómo la arropaba y escuchó sus pasos vagamente.

―Berth… ―llamó con voz tenue.

―Iré a apagar las luces.

Él no mentía; en cuanto lo hizo, regresó a su lado, para dormir con ella, como cada noche.

Por las mañanas, ella siempre despertaba primero. Despertaba en sus brazos. A veces se quedaba unos momentos más, acostada junto a él, disfrutando su presencia. En ocasiones, Bertholdt despertaba y se encontraba con los celestes ojos de ellas. Pero otros días, con era este, ella se levantaba primero.

Siempre preparaba té. El café lo bebía en la noche, el té por la mañana. Una pequeña tradición que ella mantenía desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado. Se sentó en el balcón. El día anterior había sido de mucho calor, tanto que incluso dentro del apartamento se respiraba aire caliente. Pero en ese momento, a la seis menos veinte de la mañana, al fin había un clima fresco. Incluso frío para algunos, pero para ella no. Ella amaba ese frío intenso del invierno, no podía soportar el sofocante calor del verano.

Sin embargo, ella soportaba ese calor intenso que Bertholdt le provocaba a cada momento. A veces era en su rostro, o en sus manos, si llegaban a rozarse. Cuando se besaban, ese calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Simplemente… Él era diferente.

―Annie ―escuchó a sus espaldas, seguido de un bostezo.

― ¿Quieres té? ―Se levantó de su lugar mientras él se sentaba.

―Claro.

Fue y volvió con dos tazas de té. Le extendió una y él sostuvo su mano, luego la besó en el dorso. Ella desvió su mirada ligeramente.

―Annie ―él la llamó y ella miró ―, buenos días.

Annie dejó su taza en la mesita que había entre las dos sillas del balcón, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Berth y lo besó suave, un beso relativamente corto, de los que solo ella podía dar y los favoritos de Bertholdt.

―Buenos días ―contestó ella cuando se separaron, tomando su taza y volviendo a sentarse.

Él la conocía. Tal vez no sabía cuál era su número de la suerte, o cuál fue su mascota de la infancia, pero la conocía en muchos otros aspectos. Él sabía cómo era ella, una persona seca y fría por fuera, por eso valoraba tanto eso besos, caricias, gestos, que ella le regalaba con esfuerzo. Por eso la amaba.

* * *

Well, a mí me gustó, a pesar de lo corto XD

Si les gusta el Jearmin, los invito a pasar a mis otros dos fics de ellos, Por él y Coffee Break uvu

Si les gustó el fic, me alegraría si me lo dijeran en un comentario, lo cuales, siempre son bien recibidos.

¡Gracias por leer!

Smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
